


Freckles

by KingdomofAwkward



Series: O'Ceratyn (Halt/Crowley) [4]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, beautiful the way you are, counting freckles, cralt, crowley and halt, crowley is shy, cute cuddling, halt and crowley, halt's family, halt's makeshift family, o'ceratyn, worried Halt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomofAwkward/pseuds/KingdomofAwkward
Summary: Crowley doesn't like his freckles- but Halt does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always envisioned Crowley with a lot of freckles and while I personally find freckles cute, I know people with freckles don't always. So from that this was born! Enjoy!

Crowley snuggled closer against Halt's side. It wasn't often they had time to simply be together and enjoy each other's presence. Crowley sighed. As much as he loved being a ranger, he wished his duties would allow him to see Halt more often. He pushed the thoughts aside. After all, he was here with Halt now, and that's what mattered.   
Crowley looked up as he felt Halt shift backwards slightly. “What's wrong?” he asked as Halt stared at his face with a decidedly strange expression. “You have more freckles than usual,” Halt commented, brushing a bit of Crowley's red hair from his face so he could study it better. “What? I do not!” Crowley huffed, looking away. His freckles had always been a sore point with him, and a thing which the other children would tease him about when he was small.   
“Hmm, let's see...” Halt poked a spot on Crowley's cheek. “One.” “What?” Crowley asked, looking back up at Halt with a confused look on his face. Halt poked another bit of skin. “Two.” A slight suspicion began growing in Crowley's mind as Halt tapped his face again. “Three.” Crowley blushed and smacked Halt's hand away as he went to poke him again. “Halt! Are you counting my freckles?” he demanded, already knowing the answer. “Clearly,” Halt replied sarcastically, before poking his face again and adding, “Four.” “No! Stop it!” Crowley insisted, burying his face into the pillow, furiously blushing. He felt Halt stroking his hair silently, and he tried to gather his composure.  
“Are you okay?” Halt finally asked, worry lacing his voice. “I'm fine,” Crowley answered, but after a pause added, “I just don't like my freckles, is all.”   
Halt was silent, but after a few moments, he said, “Well, I think they're cute.” “They aren't cute! They're everywhere and they stick out terribly!” Crowley responded indignantly, rolling over so he could glare at Halt. Halt raised an eyebrow. “That's what I like about them,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing. “But why?” “Why don't you like them?” “I already said! I feel like they're too noticeable.” “Crowley, trust me, they look perfectly natural on you.” “What does that mean?!” Crowley exclaimed, attempting to roll back over. Halt moved forwards and placed his arms on both sides of Crowley's head, preventing him from turning over. “They look cute on you, that's what I mean,” Halt said, staring into Crowley's eyes. “Do you know why?” Crowley shook his head angrily, ignoring the blush that was spreading over his cheeks. “Because you're cute, that's why,” Halt finished, placing a kiss on Crowley's forehead.  
“That's not a good reason!” Crowley argued as Halt started peppering his face in kisses. “Yes it is. I like freckles,” Halt answered easily, “but I especially like them on adorable redheads with a temper.” “I am not adorable!” “Yes, you are,” Halt kissed Crowley on the mouth and then finished with, “regardless of whether you like them, there's no changing that I like them.”  
They fell silent, Halt continuing to card through Crowley's hair and cover him in light kisses.   
“I just don't know why you find them- or me- cute,” Crowley finally said, quietly. “Maybe not,” Halt agreed, “But I know why. If you can't see yourself as cute as you are then I'll just have to love you all the more.” Crowley smiled at the Hibernian before saying, “I love you.” “I love you too,” Halt answered. “I really do love your freckles,” Halt said in afterthought, before tapping Crowley on the cheek and adding, “Five.” “Halt!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote fluff without any angst I'm so proud. Anyway, feel free to review and critique my work, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
